


Love the dog

by smusername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Padfoot - Freeform, Slice of Life, dog Padfoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smusername/pseuds/smusername
Summary: "Wow, people will think that you love more that dog than your beloved husband," said Sirius in an amused tone with a quirked eyebrow.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 33





	Love the dog

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and this has not been beta read. If you found any mistakes of something that sounds weird, let me know, so I can improve my English and writing skills :) I hope someone read this and like it.

Sirius heard the front door closing and the shuffling sounds of Remus hanging his coat and taking off his shoes.

"In the kitchen!" He yelled at Remus while stirring the pot of sauce for the pasta that will be tonight's dinner. After some more minutes, he heard Remus entering the kitchen.

"Hello, baby! How are you? How was your day? Did you miss me? I really missed you today! I love you so much, you know it, right?" Remus was saying, without waiting for an answer from Sirius. He was about to answer him when he turned around and saw the scene taking place on the kitchen floor.

Remus was kneeling beside Padfoot, their 8-year old black lab, talking to him in the sweetest voice possible, scratching him behind the ears, and giving him small kisses on his head. Padfoot was happily wagging his tail and licking Remus' hands.

"Wow, people will think that you love more that dog than your beloved husband," said Sirius in an amused tone with a quirked eyebrow.

Remus looked up at him and, with the most innocent smile, he said, "you know I do. You should be used to it already."

"Should I?" Sirius said while going moving to kneel beside Remus and starting tickling him. Remus fell to the floor and started laughing and wriggling trying to get out of Sirius' reach, while also trying to avoid Padfoot that has also join the fun licking his face now.

After a while, they calmed down enough for Remus to tell Sirius, "I love you, too, though" and giving him a soft kiss.

Standing up and offering a hand to Remus so he could do the same, Sirius said with another kiss, "I know, I love you, too."

"Now, let's wash up and get ready for dinner. I made pasta."


End file.
